


He'll Be Back

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [184]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really loved that fic you just wrote about deaged Sam! Can you write one that's similar (no spanking) except deaged Sam is upset because john is gone. Dean doesn't know what to say because john is dead and doesn't want to tell him so sammy just throws a tantrum and cries because he wants his daddy. Ending with lots of cuddles of course. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Back

“Dean! Where’s Daddy? When’s he gonna be back?” Sam asked. “I want Daddy!”

“He’ll…he’ll be back soon Sammy.” Dean said, picking up Sam. It was different, holding Sam again. It was easier too, instead of when he was 10, trying to pick up a six year old Sammy. “Dad will be back soon.”

“But I want Daddy now, Dean.” Sam whimpered, holding on to Dean. “I want him now.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean murmured, not knowing what to say.

Sam whimpered again and wiggled around, signalling for Dean to set him down. Dean lowered Sam and watched him move around the motel room.

After a few hours, Sam was whimpering and whining.

“Come on, Sammy. You gotta stop that.” Dean said, sitting down by his deaged brother.

“But, De’…I want Daddy. I want him here.” Sam said, eyes big and watery. “Where’s Daddy? I want him.”

“Dad’s…Dad’s out, buddy.” Dean said softly. “He won’t be back for a while.”

Sam whimpered, and Dean watched the first tear roll down Sam’s face.

“Sammy…” Dean murmured, picking Sam up.

“I want Daddy!” Sam wailed, crying into Dean’s shirt. “I want Daddy!”

“I know, buddy. But Daddy’s not here right now.”

“But Dean….I want Daddy with us. Why can’t he be with us, Dean?” Sam cried.

Dean froze, gripping Sam tightly. “He can’t. He’s…he’s busy. But, Sammy…everything’s gonna be OK. Everything’s gonna go back to normal.”

“P-promise, Dean?” Sam sniffled.

“I promise.” Dean said. “We’re gonna get everything back to normal. And everything’s gonna be OK.”

Dean held Sam and kissed the mop of hair Sam had, making sure Sam was calmed down before he tried anything.

“You wanna go to a park or something Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam wiped his eyes, and looked up at Dean.

“Can we?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. We can do anything you want tonight Sam.” Dean smiled softly. “We can go to the park, or go to a playground…we can do anything you want.”

“I wanna go to a park.” Sam smiled.

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” Dean smiled, picking Sam up and walking out of the motel room.


End file.
